


A Clean Slate

by APastandFutureNerd



Series: Hannibal Extended Universe Pairings [4]
Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Jagten | The Hunt (2012), The Big C (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Conversations, Flirting, Fluff, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Post-Canon, Rarepair, bar au, they deserve better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APastandFutureNerd/pseuds/APastandFutureNerd
Summary: Lucas has left Denmark and just moved to the United States. He spends an evening in a bar in his neighbourhood but doesn’t really dare to talk to people. He feels lonely and regrets making such a big change. A cute, young man called Lee checks on him. The evening turns out to be better than Lucas thought.
Relationships: Lee Fallon/Lucas (Jagten)
Series: Hannibal Extended Universe Pairings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762264
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	A Clean Slate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nicestofthedamned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/gifts), [CassieRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieRaven/gifts), [NicNack4U](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/gifts), [UnknownMusing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownMusing/gifts), [CulterVenatorius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CulterVenatorius/gifts), [Hannibalsimago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/gifts).



> This is one of my first attempts of writing HEU fics. Admittedly, I haven’t seen The Big C yet, but plan to do so in the near future. I assumed some things based on the character description of Lee and short trailers.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little fluffy oneshot :)

Lucas kept his gaze fixed at his glass of beer and heaved a sigh. Even though a cacophony of voices and laughter filled the bar and there were plenty of opportunities to get to know someone, he didn’t dare to. Loneliness washed over him as his thoughts strayed back to Markus. Maybe he shouldn’t have moved away from this far from Denmark.

Monday would be his first day as a preschool teacher here in Minneapolis Westhill. Anxiety didn’t let him go. What if something happened like that again? He wouldn’t have anybody to support him here. He was alone now. His hand tightened around the glass, and his heart thudded frantically against his rib cage as he thought of the accusations, the judgmental stares, the shot in the forest. One or two tears ran down his cheek when he remembered everything.

A young man with short brown hair, lying flat on his head, blue-green eyes noticed his misery, for he walked away from the bar, approached him, and laid a hand on his back. 

“Hey, buddy, are you alright?” 

Lucas jerked as the hand of a man pressed on his back and he heard his voice. Startled by the touch and question, he peeked up into the sea-bluish green eyes of the stranger with an aghast and confounded look.

It was as if time was standing still when Lucas dared to raise his eyes from the glass. The cerulean eyes and the gentle smile on the younger man’s face captivated him instantly. This attraction confused him, but he decided to accept it, even though it was a huge surprise. If he could support Markus when he came out, he could accept himself, too.

“H..hello," Lucas managed to breathe out, his cheeks flushing red. “I’m alright now. Thank you.”

The young stranger grinned at him. Lucas loved that endearing, charming grin. 

“I’m relieved to hear that,” the younger man chuckled. Lucas inhaled the intoxicating fresh and musky scent of the younger man. 

“You got me worried there for some seconds.”

His new acquaintance flung himself on the cozy bench on the opposite side. 

“Hi, I’m Lee," the man introduced himself, still scrutinizing him with eager eyes. “And you are...?”

Lucas wiped away a tear running down his cheek before daring to meet the gaze of Lee again.

“Hello Lee. I’m Lucas.”

Lucas sipped from his beer glass again, not exactly knowing what to say. He wasn’t exactly a small talk guy. These superficial conversations always drained his battery. But he needed to if he wanted to meet new people. Especially, if he wanted to get to know this young man.

“You’re not a talkative guy, aren’t you?” Lee asked gently. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I can go if you want -,"

Lee wanted to stand up and leave again, but Lucas’s hand reached out and grabbed Lee’s wrist. “Please..stay," he said. His breathing accelerated and a thousand of butterflies rebelled in his stomach. Knowing that he might have been too straightforward he withdrew his hand instantly. Lee gaped at him with surprise and settled down again with an amiable smile. “I’m sorry if I touched you”, Lucas apologized. Lee dismissed it with another hearty laugh. “No harm done.”

“I’m very happy that you talked to me,” Lucas assured him and bent forward. “I moved here from Denmark and everything is still so strange to me. I barely know anyone here and Monday is my first day at work.”

Lee let out a whistle. His eyes widened in surprise as his new acquaintance opened up to him. He huffed a breath. “Wow, that is amazing! I totally understand why you’re anxious. Hell, I would be, too.” 

His hand reached out towards Lucas. He blushed again as their fingers brushed against each other. This time he didn’t pull back.

“Thank you,” he murmured and sipped from his beer. The melancholy and the dread began to leave his body. Lucas really started to enjoy the conversation with the charming young man Lee. 

“It’s much better now that I’m talking to a wonderful person like you.”

This time it was Lee’s cheeks that took a nice shade of pink. 

“You flatter me,” Lee laughed. 

“That was intended,” Lucas smiled back. 

“Tell me your story,” Lee prompted him. “I want to know more.”

Lucas hesitated first. Then he began to tell him a bit about his past, about his divorce but left out the part with the wrong accusations. He told Lee that he wanted a clean new slate in the US. 

“Your wife didn’t deserve you, “ Lee told him.“You’re a wonderful man.”

“So tell me more about you”, Lucas said when he had finished telling a bit of his former life in Denmark. “What brought you here?”

“I had some rough times, too”, Lee offered him. “I went through skin cancer treatment. It was a rollercoaster ride and I lost some people in my life.”

Lucas’s facial expression changed to concern and sadness.

“I am so sorry,” he said softly. Guilt and pity flickered over his face. 

Lee laughed. “Don’t worry. It’s fine now. I’m here to celebrate life again.”

He fell silent for a moment and waved at the bartender to order two pints of Guinness. One for him, one for Lucas.

“My skin cancer is history now,” he continued casually, sipping from the Guinness. “But like you I also had a breakup with a best friend, and want to start over.”

“Then we have something in common,” Lukas answered, eying Lee with fondness. 

The younger man glanced at him with an equal fond expression. “We do,” Lee agreed with a grin.

He checked his watch on his wrist for a second and gasped. It was already past 11 pm. “Oh, shit. It’s getting late. I’m afraid I have to go now as I have an appointment tomorrow morning.” He paused and stared at Lucas apologetically. “But, um, do you want my number?”

Lucas nodded. “Yes, please. It would be nice to stay in touch.” 

Lee fetched a pencil from his pocket, scribbled his number on the green coaster, and shoved it over to him. Lucas accepted it and returned the gesture, handing his coaster over to Lee who swiftly typed the number into his phone and tore the coaster apart, and left the shredded pieces on the table. They both laughed.

Lee grabbed his brown leather wallet, stood up from the chair, and lingered beside Lucas for a moment. He bent down again to say goodbye. 

“It was a pleasure to meet you”, he said, his mouth close to Lucas’s ear. The hot breath sent a shiver down his spine. His body didn’t want to move. “I would love to meet you again in a more private setting.” He winked at him. 

“Me too”, Lucas rasped back, completely under Lee’s spell.

Lee gave him an amiable smile, before turning around and heading to the man behind the counter who served him the beer. Lucas watched his silhouette disappearing through the bulk of people rushing in and out of the bar. 

Having finished his own pint a few minutes later, he went to the barkeeper to pay for his beers and walked out of the bar. When he walked back to his home, he whistled to a tune by his favorite singer Rasmus Walter.

Once he had unlocked the door and entered his new home, still a mess from moving in recently, his phone beeped. Lukas let the door fall shut and lingered in the foyer. He read the message and cheered internally. A pleasurable warmth, not from the alcohol, filled him from his head to his toes. 

_ Good night. I really loved talking to you. Good luck with your first day! Tell me how it went 😊 Looking forward to meeting you again soon. Text me when you’re available. I’m free in the evenings. _

_ -Lee-  _


End file.
